Use of portable devices is very common. The portable devices commonly operate using rechargeable batteries. Rechargeable batteries can be very convenient, since the user need not continually purchase batteries for use in such a device. However, when the user is not near the usual place where they recharge their device, charging of the device may become more challenging.
Some airplanes and other common carriers may include dedicated plug in receptacles, intended for plugging in and recharging elements for laptops and the like. Not all, however, will have such provision.
The present application teaches a portable device recharger, which may operate by obtaining the recharging power from the audio power that is available in an airplane or other common carrier.